Kogarashi Fuyuzora
'Kogarashi Fuyuzora ' (冬空 コガラシ Fuyuzora Kogarashi) is the male protagonist of the series. He is the 7th Generation and successor of the Yatahagane, one of the Three Big Families. Appearance He is a teen with messy black hair often tied into a small ponytail. His bangs are long enough to sometimes cover his eyes. He often wears a school uniform and wearing cloth bandages around his forearms and lower legs. He also wears a necklace with a magatama. Personality Kogarashi is surprisingly serious despite his delinquent-like appearance. He is normally calm, collected, and confident. However, he easily gets flustered when put in perverted situations. He mostly gets angry when someone messes with what he cares about. Background Ever since he was young, he had the disposition to attract ghosts and often got possessed by them. They often got him and people around him into trouble so he was shuffled around various facilities. When he was 9 he was possessed by an animal spirit and bit one of the caretakers. Hating that, he ran away. During this journey, he would still get constantly possessed by many ghosts while also mastering their skills allowing him to survive on his own. He soon gained a hellish debt as a ghost that was addicted to stock gambling possessed him and invested in the wrong stocks. One ghost that possessed him was a powerful exorcist and combatant. The ghost took Kogarashi as an apprentice and after much training, Kogarashi became strong enough to exorcise his master. That ghost was later revealed to be the descendant of the deceased Yatahagane named Makyouin Ouga, and he later took the title as the new Yatahagane. About a year before the story, on a class trip to Kyoto the shinkansen stopped due to a battle in Sekigahara between the West faction of yokai lead by the Yoinozaka and the East faction of yokai led by the Tenko. Pissed off, he leapt in between them before the fighting started and berated them after making a crater when he landed. He would later try to find a place to stay because of his debt, leading him to the Yuragi Inn. Plot Becoming a resident of Yuragi-sou Around 2016 (Heisei 28) he came to Yukemori city, he helped an old couple who were startled by a mujina (raccoon dog) youkai. They wanted to do something to repay him, he initially declined but they insisted. He then asked them if they know a super cheap place to stay. The old man then shows him the Yuragi-sou and explains how cheap it is and it is because it is haunted by a ghost. The old man promises that if he could exorcise the ghost, Kogarashi can stay rent free for as long as he liked. Upon hearing this, Kogarashi grasps the old man's hands and asked him if he was serious which he affirmed. Kogarashi then shakes the old man's hand and thanks him since he had been camping outdoors and compares tho old man to Buddha. The old man asked how he ended up poor and Kogarashi explained that ever since he was young, he got easily possessed by ghosts and one of them got him into debt. This made him decide to become an exorcist to get his life back. Later, Kogarashi entered the hot springs and notes it has been a month since he bathed in warm water. While soaking in the hot springs, he goes over the amenities of the inn and all for a cheap price. He then thinks over what kind of ghost is haunting the inn then justs affirms to himself that no matter what kind of evil spirit, he will punch it out and get to live at the inn for free. He then hears a splash behind him and, after reaffirming to himself that there was no one else besides him here, he concludes that it must be the ghost and turns to face it. He then sees that the ghost was a naked girl. Kogarashi exclaimed in surprise, stood up and turned his head around. As the ghost-girl looks around, Kogarashi goes over in his head that the girl is floating and thus was the ghost and notes that it was a bad situation he is in. The ghost girl then asked Kogarashi if he can see her which he answered that he didn't. He and the girl then realized that since he answered a ghost that means he heard her and thus also saw her. As the girl used her paranormal powers to lift the wooden buckets, Kogarashi thoughts are of that he didn't think that the ghost of the Yuragi Inn would be a girl and that the only way he exorcises ghosts is by punching them and he can't hit a girl. The ghost girl then launched the buckets at Kogarashi and knocks him out. Kogarashi later wakes up, clothed in a yukata, resting on a little girl's lap. At first, he was confused and then remembered that he moved in. Abilities Spiritual Abilities Kogarashi has exceptionally strong spiritual power, the greatest seen so far in the series. When he was young, he would often attract and get possessed by ghosts. Spiritual Medium Kogarashi was born a Spirit Medium which made him susceptible to spiritual existences. At a young age, he constantly got possessed by various ghosts who passed their skills and experience onto him so they can pass on. The skills mentioned so far include: * Sports ** Table Tennis ** Figure Skating ** Rock Climbing ** Wrestling * Cooking ** Grill Mastery ** Baking ** Confectionery Making * Drumming * Art ** Self Portraits ** Manga ** Painting ** Sculpting ** Pottery * Magic tricks * Dice rolling * Acrobatics * Construction * Survival ** Hunting ** Raft Building ** Rope Weaving Because of all these skills, he's also able to multitask these various skills through part-time jobs. Yatahagane Among the many ghosts that's been with him, a certain one becomes his master who was a Yatahagane, a member of one of the three powerful families. This training is the source of his great spiritual power and abilities. After completing his training, he became the 7th Generation Yatahagane. This power allows him to now repel any other ghosts that tries to possess him and beat any opponent with a simple punch. Superhuman Strength After training as the Yatahagane successor, Fuyuzora Kogarashi possess inhuman strength that allows to easily beat almost anything with one punch. This also gives him great stamina and durability that allows him to withstand practically anything. Weakness Though powerful, he isn't terribly skillful, as he wasn't able to learn spiritual techniques like "forced to rest in peace" techniques, spiritual armors, etc. due to it being to hard for him. His only use of spiritual power is through punching. Another weakness of his is that if he gets forcefully transformed into something without arms, he is basically helpless. Barrier Kogarashi emits a special barrier that protects him from attacks. However, something with enough force can break it. Limitless Training A Yatahagane technique where Kogarashi can become stronger with every attack, training, and fight he goes through. It comes with two restrictions where there is a maximum limit and that the spiritual power to fill this strength needs to come from an outside source. Spiritual Armor When possessed by Yuuna, he is able to don Spiritual Armor. This not only drastically increase his power, but covers most of his Yatahagane weaknesses like transformation or sealing techniques. Trivia * Kogarashi is ranked the 10th most popular character in the recent popularity poll. * He is the only human male that lives in the Yuragi Inn. Category:Characters Category:Yuragi-sou Category:Males